Archolonus Tardun
History Early Life Archolonus didn't have a troubled childhood. He grew up on Corellia, his parents weren't wealthy but neither were they poor. Archolonus was a smart child and grew up with a strong sense of right and wrong. He was one for the propaganda though and joined the imperial Navy as soon as he was old enough. His parents tried to dissuade him but his desire to travel and seek out fame and glory was to great for them to stop. Defector Archolonus became an established cadet at the imperial naval academy. He managed to graduate at the top ten percent of his class. He was given command of a small Lancer frigate at first, after proving himself in combat against both pirates and small groups of rebels he was given command of a Carrak cruiser and he continued to serve the empire loyaly. He continued to climb in the ranks until he was given command of a small fleet with a victory star destroyer as his flagship. He was one of the most efficent imperial captains at hunting down pirates and destroying their bases. Once he got wind of the Empire's destruction of Alderan Archolonus knew what he had to do. He had begun seeing small acts of cruelty by imperial forces and commanders for some time but the destruction of an entire planet was too much. He resigned and joined the rebel alliance where he was given command of an assault frigate. He participated in the battle of Endor although his ship did nothing that would effect the battle it is said that his ship fought bravely and ferociously. New Republic Career When the rebel alliance became the New Republic Archolonus stayed in their naval service and he was promoted to Line Captain and given command of a relatively small fleet. He participated in several small skirmishes against the imperial remnant but for the most part he patroled the Republic's territory seeking out and destroying pirates that had taken the intiative of the ongoing civil war. He became very accomplished and some time after the battle of Corellia which he lost the better amount of his ships in he was promoted to Commodore and given command of the Fifth Expeditionary Fleet. Due to the lack of experienced naval officers and the way Archolonus handled the situation in the Anari Star Cluster he was promoted to Rear Admiral and given command of the Second Sector Fleet. After moving his flagship Faithful Warrior to its new station over Kashyyyk he began recieving reports of the New threat, the Xen'Chi, who had been sweeping across Imperial space with relative ease. Only days afterward a portion of his fleet as well as his flagship were caught by surprise by a Xen'Chi invasion fleet. The Battle of Kashyyyk was short lived but cost Tardun several ships including his own flagship which he was barely able to escape from before it rammed into the enemy's own flagship. Tardun called a retreat and the fleet fled to Mon Calamari where it joined with the remainder of the sector fleet. Tardun has a few of his ships undergoing repairs while he plans his counter attack on the Xen'Chi. He also moved his flag to the Destroyer of Tyrants which he had renamed Avenger of Kashyyyk. Post Xen'Chi War With the near genocide on Chil'a'Chin the Xen'Chi war came to a resounding close and Tardun and his battered fleet returned to Mon Calamari. The Republic came out of the war in such a massive military buildup that it simply could not cease the gears of war from turning without destroying the Republic economy. As such Tardun was quickly reinforced and received new ships regularly for his fleet. He also received a Defender-class Star Destroyer, The Protector which he moved his flag to. A surge of pirates had taken to arms while the Republic was occupied with fighting the Xen'Chi. Now that its fleets had returned and were strengthened even beyond their pre-war numbers the Republic turned its eye to the renegades running around in its territory. Tardun received his orders to neutralize a group of pirates operating near his current sector of operations. Tardun dispatched a task force lead by the Twi'lek Captain Menrick including the Red Menace Squadron lead by Captain Riktor Karrin, the task force met with a new addition to the fleet, Salamis Travels and her Captain Terrance Lock. Even before his task force returned from its current mission Tardun got word through some back door channels of a possible campaign in the works, but details were sketchy. With this news the fleet has been fully mobilized and is prepared to depart for whatever theater its needed in. Personality Traits Archolonus is not an overly strict commander, he keeps his fleet in top condition but does not stuff regulations down his subordinates throats. He encourages initiative among his captains and prizes independent thought. Any and all suggestions from his subordinates is welcomed and he often does the best he can to improve the living conditions for his men. For instance, after a request made by petition of a fair portion of the crew Tardun allowed a fraction of the cargo hold to be retrofitted into an arena for sports. The recreational area on the ship is something the crew takes great pride in. Tardun is fearless in the face of insurmountable odds, carrying on the Corellian tradition of stuborness. On the bridge of his ship during a battle it is common place to see him standing calmly looking at the tactical display giving out orders without a hint of fear or dismay in his voice. The admiral is a very intelligent man, one does not become and Admiral in the New Republic navy by chance or luck. He favors unconventional and obscure tactics during battle to throw the enemy off guard. Often his strategies are one of a kind and characteristically unique. Category:CorelliansCategory:Galactic Empire